In retail stores and business such as supermarkets, department stores and the like, an information such as name, size, item number and price relating to a commodity or the like is printed on a commodity label or a commodity tag by using printers, and then the printed label is affixed directly to the commodity or the commodity tag and the printed tag is hang on it.
However, in a sale-strengthening month, there is a requirement that a commodity price is reduced temporarily or permanently as compared to a former original price in order to do a promotional sale for a commodity.
In such a case, the label on which the reduced price is printed and then affixed on the usual price indication surface of a commodity label or tag, and “100 yen reduction in price”, “10% discount” and the like are written directly to a commodity label or commodity tag by felt pens. For example, according to a Japanese patent publication laid open No. 2001-154584, “a present sales price after a discount” and “unit price based on a predetermined price after a discount” are printed on a label. In addition, “Economical commodity”, “Great deal”, “Recommended articles of today” and the like are printed on shelf bills or POP (Point of Sales) advertising cards, and they may be used as sales promotion campaigns.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a price indication label for sales promotion having features not only of arranging suitability as a label for promoting the reduced price products but also of making effectively use by a cash register for checking the present price easier and, moreover, enabling to print easily by using conventional printers without increasing cost.
Moreover it is an object of the invention to provide a sales promotion label for use on tag can enhance merchandise sales promotion.
Furthermore it is an object of the invention to provide a sales promotion that enables a price indication changes easily with advertising information for sales promotion, and a method for indicating a price using the same.